Borra Week 2014
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: August 25th to 31st is Borra Week 2014. I haven't written for each day, but I will post a link to the drawings I've made. Day 3 / Grapevine: Bolin has something urgent to tell Korra, even if it is the middle of the night.
1. Day 1 - Gift

"Bo," Korra whispered, gently shaking the slumbering earthbender, careful not to wake the others.

When he didn't wake, she huffed, moving a strand of hair that had fell on her face. She had her hair down, and was dressed in her usual sleeping attire; blue pants and a white top.

"Bolin," she whined, pouting annoyedly, while shaking him harder. She only succeeded in waking Pabu, who scurried onto her shoulders.

Korra didn't want to disturb Bolin, he finally looked peaceful. In the past few days, she thought, Bolin had taken the brunt of the stress, trying to keep everyone's spirits up... But she had to show him something.

" !" She whispered as loudly as she could, shaking him hardly.

He finally mumbled a curse, sitting up slowly. He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes distractedly as asked Korra just what the hell was happening.

"I have to show you something," she whispered excitedly.

Korra was sorry to have woken him. The poor guy had bags under the bags under his bloodshot and tired eyes. Yet, he didn't look mad at Korra, he didn't snap at her or went back to sleep saying it could wait. He stood up with her and asked what it was.

"It's a surprise," she replied with a smug smile, immensily proud with herself.

Perking up noticeably at the word surprise, Bolin asked her if he should wake the others.

"No!" She all but cried, while shutting him up with her hands, only to retrieve a second later, embarrassed. "It's just for you," she said bashfully.

"Uh, ok then," he sighed, show me."

In response she took his hand and started walking out their room. Bolin closed the door gently, careful as to not wake Mako and Asami. Once out, Korra tightened her grip on his hand.

"Come on," she told him, producing a small flame with her free hand.

She led him outside towards the exterior deck of the airship. Just before they reached the double door that actually opened to the deck, she stopped, making Bolin chest hit her back.

She turned around, letting go of his hand. She wringed her hands together, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

"If I close my eyes I might fall asleep," he joked tiredly.

She slapped his bare shoulder playfully. Like Korra, Bolin hadn't changed out of his sleeping attire. Unlike Korra however, Bolin wasn't wearing any pants, just boxers that showcased his amazingly muscled legs. She bit her lip, looking him up and down.

"C'mon close them," she said, smiling and chuckling.

Bolin finally obliged, sighed through his nose, but a smile present on his face nonetheless. Korra walked beside him, guiding him by the shoulders, which she had to reach up to reach now, and walked him out the door. Bolin had hit a growth spurt, and was now nearly as big as her own father. _I guess his training has been going well_, Korra thought to herself as she ran her free hand over his strong, defined arm. They reached a small raised platform on the deck, the cold night air blowing past them, and Korra stopped them.

"Don't open your eyes yet," she told him giddily

"Okay..." he replied hesitantly, but doing as Korra had told him. "Not opening my eyes."

He heard some cracking noise, like breaking ice. There was a particularly cold breeze that blew past him, waking his still sluggish system instantly. He heard Korra mutter something and then more cracking. After almost a minute later, Bolin heard Korra jog back to him. She slipped behind him and stood on the tip of her toes, to whisper in his ear.

"Ready?" she asked, mirth filling her voice.

"For you, always," came his reply, without hesitation.

"Alright, slowly now," she told him. She grabbed his elbows from behind, her hands oddly cold, almost freezing to the touch, pushing forward to make Bolin advance. She warned him of a small step, and once they both stood on the raised platform, Bolin felt the cold breeze more intensely.

"Korra, wha-" he was about to ask, but she interrupted him.

"Shush. Open your eyes," she whispered softly, letting go of his arms.

Bolin opened his eyes, and his sight was greeted by an immense ice statue that glistened and almost shone an unearthly glow under the silver light of the full moon. The statue stood in the middle of a small pool of water used for waterbending practise. The statue itself represented a warrior, taking a proud stance, a grim smile on his chiselled face. The warrior was clothed in traditional South Water Tribe armour. The armor was fitted to the warrior, fitting perfectly in every spot. Bolin could even see that Korra had bent ice for the thick stitches that held the chest and shoulder protectors together. His mouth hung agape, as his eyes took in the marvellous sculpture Korra had taken the time to create. _Just for you_, he recalled she had said, and a blush appeared on his face. The corners of Korra's mouth pulled up in a happy smile.

Bolin turned to Korra, his mouth morphing into his signature toothy grin. "This is amazing Korra!"

"Look again," she told him, eyes sparkling.

He turned his head back to the statue, looking over every detail, for the fur to the moon symbols on the chest plates. He looked intently at the wolf helmet the warrior held in his hand. Looking up at the warrior's face Bolin notice it bore a striking resemblance to his own.

"Uh, that's... he's... I'm..." He couldn't form a proper sentence, stuttering crazily, a wide smile appearing on his handsome face.

"Yeah, _Nuktuk_, it's you." She told him. "Waddya think?"

"What do I think?" he repeated, "It's amazing Korra, you're a wonderful bender, and sculptor! It's amazing!"

He enveloped her in his arms, giving her a bone crushing hug she gladly returned. She felt him shiver against the cold air, and chuckled. The two remained like that, staring at the statue. She felt Bolin's hand move to her face, lifting her chin up.

"I guess I have to give you something too," he whispered, lowering in for a kiss.


	2. Day 3 - Grapevine

_**A/N: I have not written fanfics for every prompts. For the days I haven't written, I've drawn, if you want to see those drawings go on my DeviantArt Page:**_

_** .com**_

It was around midnight, and Korra was only beginning to feel tired. Feeling restless, she'd been metalbending a small piece of meteorite Su Yin had given her. She made little star shapes, sometimes crushing the metal into a disk or a ball, thinking about her life lately. She had thought everything would quiet down, at least a little, after dealing with Amon's revolution and the whole ordeal with the spirits. But with Zaheer and the whole Red Lotus coming after her, things seemed more chaotic than ever.

Shaping the space-earth into a crude humanoid shape, Korra remembered seeing Bolin behind some statues when she had first learned metalbending. Not mentioning it at the time, Korra had noticed a crushed look in Bolin's eyes, mixed with pride. Even after she had convinced him to ask Su Yin to teach him, she could feel his apprehension about trying to learn metalbending.

_I thought he'd have picked it up immediately_, she thought to herself as she tried to refine the features on the human-like statuette. She remembered him trying, all day long, to even try to move it in the slightest. By the end of the day she could see that he felt like a failure. And the knowledge that Bolin felt this way made her heart hurt for him.

She kept picking at the metal sculpture in her hands, unconsciously detailing it as her mind idly recalled the day. Looking at the statue, her eyes did not really see it, her mind too occupied with her rambling thoughts.

They had rented two rooms at an inn. Korra and Asami were located on the second floor, while Bolin and Mako were somewhere on the ground floor. Asami was sleeping soundly, if rather heavily. Korra was surprised the girl slept as heavily as she did. Though, after what they'd been through with everything that happened to them, who could blame her?

Korra looked out the window at the moon, some clouds drifting lazily by and partially blocking the luminous orb from view

Hearing rustling below her window, she quickly stood and walked to the sill.

Suddenly, a face appeared out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of her. Korra found herself stumbling back in fright and falling back onto her bed, she clutched her chest, gasping for breath and attempting to control her rapidly beating heart.

Bolin, from outside, waved awkwardly at her with an embarrassed smile crossing his handsome features. Annoyed, Korra smirked back nonetheless and padded her way back to the window. He waited patiently for her to slide open the wooden window frame window. Korra glanced back at Asami, who was quietly snoring, unaware of anything happening around her.

Korra sighed and slowly opened the window, letting the cool night air brush against her skin, ruffling her hair slightly.

Bolin whispered a rushed apology for waking her.

"You didn't wake me," she replied, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes as she leaned her forearms against the wooden window sill to see Bolin, who hung upon the sill below her.

"Oh, uh, good," he mumbled with embarrassment.

Looking at each other, they settled into an awkward silence. Korra could see thoughts bumping and moving around behind his emerald eyes. The moonlight hit his skin, making it glow with an almost unearthly beauty. His hair was mussed, but still remained its trademark turtle-duck tail shape, the rebellious lock of hair that would never be tamed crossing his brow.

Finally, she broke the silence, since it seemed as if he wasn't going to, and asked him why he was there.

He bit his lower lip, something he had picked up from hanging around with herself and Asami, and she found herself thinking the habit was oddly adorable.

At her question, Bolin looked as if he would have rubbed the back of his neck, but his arms were reoccupied at the moment holding onto something below her sight that held his body up at the windowsill.

"Uh, well," he paused, "I needed to tell you something."

Korra smiled at him, the moonlight brightening her smile. "Well," she said, "it must be pretty important to interrupt your beauty sleep."

They both chuckled, mindful of the fact that it was past midnight. Bolin nodded quickly, making whatever he was holding onto shake slightly. Korra laughed quietly at him. Only Bo would climb up to a second floor window just because he "needed to tell her something". She sighed, slipping back into silence, albeit a comfortable one this time.

Finally, Bolin cleared his throat, as quietly as he could, and started to speak. "Uh, well, it's…" he struggled to find the right words. Talking to girls was usually easy for him, but Korra had always been different. "Do you think hink maybe you could... help me with something," he asked uncertaintly.

"Sure," she shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin, "what do you need"

If Bolin could have shuffled awkwardly, he would have, Korra was sure of it, but without his foothold he would have fallen to the ground in an ungainly heap. Korra only now noticed that he was also in his pyjamas, at least his top half was. He was only wearing a plain white tank top that was slightly too small.

_Hasn't he bought any new clothes? I thought he'd replaced his old clothes with newer ones with the money from his movers..._ she thought to herself as she noticed his muscles moving underneath the fabric when he changed his grip, or moved his arm.

"I need to tell you something,' he said again this time more confidently.

She chuckled to herself. "Yeah, Bo, you've said that already."

He jumped slightly, making whatever he was holding onto rustle. "Oh, uh, yeah, I know!" He leaned in, his head poking through the opened window, and Korra sat down on the ground so they could be at the same level.

"I can't metalbend," he paused, but before he could say anything else, Korra interrupted him.

"I know Bo. It's not a big deal. You don't have to metalbend to be a great earthbenders" she said as she put her free hand upon his forearm in comfort.

"I know you know that. And, I know that," he said in a rush of words, "but... I thought maybe you could... You know, teach me?"

She blinked. "Well, the only person I've ever taught was Opal, and if Su Yin couldn't teach you..." she trailed offin embarrassment, realizing how her thoughtless words had sounded. "Maybe Su Yin just wasn't the right kind of teacher for you," she supplied hastily.

Bolin looked down, disappointment written upon his handsome features. "Don't say that... Su's a master metalbender! I means if she couldn't teach me metalbending, then maybe I'm just not cut out for it, you know? I know I asked you already, but just forget it. I wouldn't want to waste your time," he said dejectedly. "Well, I'm-" Korra put a finger across his lips to stop his rambling. He looked up at her in surprise; sapphires meeting emeralds in the soft glow of moonlight.

"Bo, you're only wasting time by not trying," she whispered coaxingly. "I'd love to help you, however I can."

They remained in silence for a moment, looking at each other, when Korra noticed she hadn't taken her finger off of Bolin's lips. She pulled back her hand and started fiddling with the metal statuette she still held in her other hand.

"Thanks," Bolin whispered quietly, looking down.

Some of his hair shielded his face from her view, so she tilted his head back by placing a finger beneath his chin. His gaze met hers and she noticed in the brightness of his eyes caused by the sheen of tears that filled them.

"Why're you crying," she asked, thumbing away the tears that trembled upon his eyelashes before streaking down his cheeks. Laying a hand upon his cheek, he grabbed her wrist softly with his left hand, the one that had been on the window sill.

"Because you believe in me," he answered, trying hard not to cry again. He gave her a lopsided grin, and his words somehow seemed more poignant than in their previous conversation.

Dropping the statue to the ground, she moved her hand to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his soft hair. She felt his hand move to her face, his calloused thumb brushing away a tear that had streaked unknowingly down her own cheek.

"Why wouldn't I believe in you, Bo?" She tried to smile, but found that she couldn't seem to complete that seemingly easy task, her throat tightening with building emotion. How could anyone make Bo feel like people didn't believe in him? It made no sense to her. Bolin was the glue that held people together; always cracking jokes and making people laugh. Even though he seemed to have an endless supply of optimism, Korra forgot that usually the people with the brightest smiles could also be the saddest and most insecure.

She felt him pulling her close, resting his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes, and she felt him do the same; each of them holding onto the other, crying silently in the night.

"Don't worry about me, Korra, I'm okay. I'm just… It was a hard day," he said trying to pull away and put a smile upon his face, but was unable to control his emotions enough to do so.

"I do worry, I can't help it," her voice cracked with emotions, "I keep forgetting that you can also have bad days and that you can also hurt. You're always so upbeat and ready to make people feel better, that I forget you're not immune to your own sadness and hardships," she told him softly.

The stayed that way for a while; she trying to comfort him while he tried to get her to forget his pain and make her smile. Bolin was the jockester, the comic relief, he was supposed to make people smile and laugh in their darkest times; he was not supposed to be the bringer of sadness and despair. People looked to him for comfort and now that he couldn't provide this for his best friend, he felt helpless, and gave into the insecure unhappiness that was, at this moment, plaguing his heart.

After a while, Korra wasn't sure how long, their mutual misery abated. Bolin had been retelling old jokes and anecdotes that she knew like the back of her own hand. She couldn't help but smile and laugh silently though, and the warmth that rushed through her was more comforting than it ever had been before.

"You were always there for me, Bo. Let me be there for you now," she whispered into the silence that had fallen between them.

"Okay."

She backed up a little, separating their foreheads. She playfullyruffled his hair a little, to which he cringed good naturedly.

"See you at practise," she whispered and kissed him gently on the forehead.

They both blushed, and Korra had to admit, that she'd never seen that particular shade of red anywhere else but on Bolin's face. It made her smile to think she could do that; create such a nice colour upon him. He mumbled something about sleep and started to climb down the wall.

There was some rustling that turned into quick snapping and breaking. She peered over the windowsill just in time to see Bolin hitting the ground, pulling some sort of vine from the wall with him.

She kept herself from crying out in worry and whispered as loudly as she dared. "You okay?"

He nodded, standing up and rubbing his back end in embarrassment. He threw the part of the vine he had been holding on to the ground. "Stupid grapevine," he muttered before waving at Korra and walking back to his room.

Finally feeling the cold from the night, Korra closed the window. She stretched tiredly, before bending down to pick up the small sculpture she had made. She sauntered to her bed, enveloping herself in the thick blankets. She looked back at the statuette, noticing that it now bore a striking resemblance to Bolin.


	3. Day 5 - Dance Lesson

**A/N: since I cannot post pictures as chapters, you'll have to visit my DA page to find the art for days 2 and 4 (kaithelonechampion . deviantart . com)**

_Summary: Bolin gives Korra a dance lesson._

"Come on, Kor, everybody knows how to dance," Bolin told her, that signature goofy grin of his plastered on his face.

"Well then, guess I'm not somebody," she replied, crossing her arms and pretending that her nails needed a great amount of inspection at the moment, waiting for his reaction.

He sighed and took her hand in his, his calloused fingers caressing hers. After a little while of comfortable silence, Bolin seemed to have an 'Ah ah!' moment, and all but ran to the radio that sat upon the small wooden table. He turned the nob, skipping several channels that either weren't playing music or were playing opera. Eventually he settled onto a station, and music flooded the room. The song itself wasn't terribly quick or slow, and sounded nice and relaxed. The woman sang about standing by the person they loved.

"Come on," Bolin called as he grabbed her hands and pulled her from the chair she had been sitting in and he positioned them in a proper position.

Her face reddened at the sudden contact and proximity. "Uh, Bo, I don't really think... I'm a really horrible dancer," she told him in an effort to save herself from absolute humiliation. As a response, Bolin simply shook his head and told her he'd make her an amazing dancer.

"Better than Asami," he added with a wink.

"You danced with Asami?" she asked, feeling a sudden pang of jealousy, "Okay. Let's do this. Where do we start?"

Bolin simply told her to watch his feet and match his movements. "Let' start with something simple, okay? When I step forward like this," he moved his right foot forward, forcing the two into something akin to a hug. "You gotta step backwards with the other foot."

Hesitantly, Korra started moving her right foot backwards, before Bolin stopped her by grabbing her thigh, "the other, other leg," he amended with a sly smile. Placing her right foot back where it was, she took a step back with her left foot, mirroring Bolin. She regretted the sudden lack of warmth she had felt when close to him.

"Then we do the same with the other feet," he told her, and they both went through the complete motion. "Great," he said, "now, you are going to step forward and I'll step back, got it?"

Korra nodded, smiling at the thought of learning something new with Bolin. She stared at their feet, feeling greater satisfaction than she should have seeing Bolin move back in perfect timing with her. Even on their first probending match, the two had realized they had excellent teamwork. They had near-perfect timing together and now in dancing, it was all the more evident to her.

After having stepping forward twice, like Bolin had before, she stopped and waited for further instructions; both having pleased smiles on their faces.

After a while, Bolin shrugged, still holding onto her. "That's it," he said, slightly embarrassed that was all he had shown her. "I mean… there's more I could show you, but it basically all revolves around these two steps."

"Like in airbending," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose," he chuckled.

The song switched to one with a faster beat and more groove. _Ah, a great song to dance to,_ thought Bolin, before smirking. He placed himself in the dance position, and Korra did the same.

"Gonna show me more of your moves, oh great guru," she teased good-naturedly

"Follow my lead," he replied with a widening grin.

They quickly started to step to the beat, going back and forth into their little dance. After a while, Bolin winked at Korra and started adding twists to the dance. Instead of stepping in a straight line, they would twist their hips and move their feet that way. Sometimes, they would twist further and end up side by side. After a few times, Korra caught on and eventually stopped stepping on Bolin's feet.

"Alright," he said over the music, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "turn with me!"

Still dancing, they turned until Bolin was where Korra had previously been. They continued dancing, sometimes turning in one direction or another, stepping to the beat. Bolin would only tug at Korra to come along, not forcing her. If she wanted, she could lead, but for once, Korra had seemed to like being led. She would sometimes giggle when getting a move right, and if Bolin was lucky, laughter would erupt from the giggling.

"Do you trust me?" he eventually called over the song, his face noticeably flushed from the effort and something else.

Laughing, Korra nodded, "Of course I trust you, Bo!"

"Alright then... get ready!"

They kept dancing, Bolin was paying much more attention to the song now, waiting for a crescendo or a high point. Feeling that one was reaching, he accelerated their paced and started adding more twist. Even though she found it a bit difficult, Korra gave it her all to follow and not step on his feet, or trip on her own.

Eventually, she heard Bolin stomp his foot, signalling he was about to do whatever he had warned her about. She felt his hand, which had been resting on her hip, move to her lower back, and then his other hand left her own. Confused, but having no time to voice her thoughts, she felt Bolin about to push forward. His movements were still gentle and coaxing, making sure she was comfortable with what was about to happen. She let herself fall, while still being held securely by his hand. Slowly, but somehow still following the beat, Bolin dipped Korra, spreading his legs to remain stable. His free hand reached for her and he pulled her up, earning him a surprised gasp.

With nearly inhumane speed, Bolin regained the dance position. Even with her noticeable awkwardness at getting back into the dance, Bollin managed to keep them in time with the music. He twisted with Korra a few times, eventually stepping close and pulling her into in so that he was able to whisper in her ear, "Ever dreamt of being a ballerina," he quickly asked.

He felt, more than saw Korra's head shake a negative answer.

"Well, too bad," he replied with a sly grin.

Before Korra could protest, he let go of her hip and took a step back, out of reach of her free hand. Upon stepping back, she felt his hand drag her own at an odd angle, making her whole body twir. As soon as she was facing him again, she erupted into a fit of giggles, probably high on the atmosphere and the effort.

"Again, again!" she called, to which Bolin gladly obliged.

He twirled her at least three more times before deciding a fourth would be unwise. Bolin changed their rotation, moving them in the opposite direction, in an effort to reduce her dizziness. Making sure she was still able to step with him and not on him, Bolin stepped forward and back.

Reaching another high point in the song, he prepared to dip Korra again, only for her to assume the position first. Not one to be a party pooper, Bolin let Korra dip him. Although it would have looked odd, Korra was more than strong enough to support him, and she performed the dip marvellously. She pulled him up quickly, her pace set to the rapid drum beat of the song. Korra started stepping forward this time, leading Bolin into the last part of the dance.

Although she was now more confident in her movements, and used her hips to amazing effect, she was holding Bolin much closer than how he'd shown her. He didn't mind though; being close meant he could stare at her gorgeous face and mesmerizing eyes for as long as they danced. He noticed that her face was flushed from the dance and that beads of sweat had appeared on her flawless cocoa skin. Far from making her look dishevelled, her messy hair made her look, in Bolin's opinion, stunning.

Korra was staring at him, noticing the heavy blush on his face, which made his emerald eyes more luminous. Somehow, the sunlight reflecting off of the sweat that beaded on his face highlighted his handsome features. That ever-present rebellious lock of hair bobbed and bounced as they swayed to the sensual song; the beat felt much more than actually heard.

She could feel his breath upon her face, their noses almost touching.

They continued on like this for as long as they could, until Bolin eventually noticed the song had long ago ended, the voice of a male talk show host jarring him from the dream-like stated he had slipped into.

Bolin noticed that the sun had begun to set, its golden rays filtering in through the window and curtains, suffusing their forms in an almost heavenly glow.

Huffing a bit, Bolin muttered something under his breath, his tone reverent as he gazed at his beautiful partner.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly

"I said," he leaned in, "you look like a goddess." As if to prove his point, he lifted her chin with his finger, and placed a searing kiss upon her parted lips.

Barely letting him finish the kiss, Korra snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately in return. She tangled one hand in his jet black hair, using the other one to caress his jaw. Bolin had one hand on her back, pulled her in close, while the other gently caressed her cheek. The kiss rapidly became heated, ardent and hungry. Lips moved down throats over exposed collarbones, lapping up salty sweat and gently nipping heated skin

Love bites marred more of Bolin's skin than her own, but a few had been placed tauntingly close to her breasts, which only inflamed her desire for more.

Before they could continue, Bolin quickly swung her up into his arms. Her hands buried themselves deeper into his soft, silky hair as she continued to devour his lips.

With hurried steps, Bolin carried her to his room, dipping her onto the bed, the room surrounding them bathed in shades of golden oranges and fiery reds, adding to the passion of the moment.

Korra made short work of Bolin's clothes, all but ripping them from his muscular body. Bolin took his time, slowly and carefully undressing her; tormenting her with every article of clothing he'd remove from her body. By the time he was done, she felt as if she was about to burst into flames.

"Bolin," she protested, her voice more a growl of lust than actual words, "I want you to lead me, like in our dance, and I want it to be fast."

"My pleasure." he whispered with dark heat in his eyes, a confident, but still playful smile upon his face as he pounced, pushing her down into the soft mattress beneath her back, earning a squeal of surprise and a soft chuckle from her much kissed lips.

They'd have to dance more often, she decided.


	4. Day 6 - Forgiveness

"I'm sorry," he whispers from the door, his voice cracking.

Tears are threatening to spill from his eyes. _I should've been there, I should've been faster, I should've been able to help_, he keeps saying to himself. She didn't hear him yet, at least, he doesn't, think so, but even if she did, she probably wouldn't have moved. The only light coming into the small room is from the window, and like his heart, the skies are overcast, giving the room an even more dismal atmosphere.

His hands curl and unfold with anxiety. He notices that his mouth is suddenly dry and his tongue feels too big for his mouth. He swallows hard, trying to push down his nervousness.

The two haven't really spoken in a few weeks. One-sided conversations here and there; he thinks it helps her to hear about normal life occurrences. He thinks it might distract her from all of the terrifying experiences she went through. He hears that she'll only speak sometimes, with Asami, but he doesn't mind. /_Every little bit counts/,_ he tells himself, trying to gather positive energy. But it's all like grasping at straws, whatever he does, however he thinks, he just can't summon that optimistic spirit he used to possess. He remembers when he could see the silver lining in every dark cloud. Now, it's like he's stuck in a perpetual storm of darkness, with no hope of salvation. As long as she's not happy, he doesn't think he'll ever feel joy again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers again, shaking his head a little.

Her back is turned to him, she's facing the window. He can guess she's looking at the horizon, but not seeing anything, as her mind isn't registering what's in front of her. He saw her singular tear at the ceremony. He saw how broken Korra looked, and he realized how much she must be hurting. Since the first time he met her, at the pro-bending arena, Team Avatar had helped her face threats to her identity. She'd told them about how the white Lotus had kept her from the world, forcing the idea down her throat that being the avatar and keeping balance was her sole purpose in life. Every threat they'd helped her face: Amon, who threatened to take away her power, to take away her ability to _be_ the avatar; Unalaq, who destroyed her connection to her past lives; and Zaheer, who tried to break forever the avatar-cycle. He couldn't fully understand what it was like, to have all of these conflicts directed towards you, leaving you to wonder; _Does the world even want me anymore?_ He only knew that it would leave him as crippled, broken, traumatized as her, if not more. He was hoping, against all odds perhaps, that she would fight again. He was hoping, but he was afraid, maybe just as much as her, that she might never be able to take her duties and old life back again. Even if she did, life wouldn't be the same; bad days would be worse, and good days just wouldn't be as good. People would treat her like a porcelain doll, always wondering if she would break.

Knowing all that, knowing that's probably what awaited her, he felt sorrow overcome him. He wouldn't pity her though, because he knew she would hate that. He would be there for her, just like she was always there for him.

He vaguely remembered when Tenzin had told him Korra wouldn't eat. He hazily remembers getting her favourite dish at Narook's, and hurrying back to keep it warm. His mind showed him how he had sat down in front of her, given her her meal and starting eating his own. He would look up from time to time, sneaking a glance between bites. Eventually he saw her pick up her utensil and bring a small piece of food to her mouth. He kept wolfing down his food as she slowly ate. When he was done, instead of waiting or leaving, he started talking to her. He would talk about everything and nothing, emulating the kind of conversation they would have on their various outings to their favourite noodlery. He remembers seeing that small smile, and how it meant the world to him. He remembers seeing Tonraq silently crying because his little girl was eating again.

He still stood in the doorway of Korra's room, looking at her wheelchair-bound form. It had been weeks since the poison had been retrieved from her system, but he guessed that her emotional suffering wouldn't let her heal properly. He vaguely remembered reading that a patient had to believe they would get better, to actually get better. With the state Korra was in, he couldn't blame her for believing that it would never get better. For whatever small victory they won, it seemed a million losses awaited them, ready to crush all of their hopes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," he told her sincerely.

He felt like it was all his fault. He felt like he should've been aware of his abilities sooner, so they could have come to her aid earlier. He felt like he should've just sacrificed himself so the others could leave and get there without his useless weight dragging them down. He felt like, like he should have been able to do something... anything. Now, almost everything he touched was destroyed. Except for Korra, he'd never hurt her.

Ever since they'd come back to Air Temple Island, everyone was as busy as bees. Helping Korra, helping out the city with its crime and the spirits vines, trying to just _breathe_ between it all. And at night, they would all cry themselves to sleep... at least he did.

Everything had gone to hell. Bolin couldn't even control his lavabending anymore; he refused to bend because he feared he'd produce lava and end up hurting - or worse - killing someone. The only time he'd move from his spot in the farthest gazebo on Air Temple Island was to go help Korra, or get some food from Narook for the two of them. Every day for the past couple of weeks he would just sit, hugging his knees, on the stone floor, watching the ocean, fear in his heart. He only ate when he was with Korra, to make sure she ate as well. Last time he'd eaten with her, he'd noticed Mako worriedly whispering with Asami in the doorway.

Bolin finally steps into Korra's room, the wooden floor creaking under his weight. Although he weighs only a fraction of what he used to, his footsteps were still just as loud as before. Korra didn't show any signs of knowing he was there. Sighing, he made his way to her, pulling a chair up to sit next to her. Unlike her, he was slouching, the weight of everything sitting upon his shoulders and crushing him

They both had dark rings under their gaunt eyes, and pale skin that had a sickly, unhealthy sheen. Bolin notices that both their fingernails were oddly pale, and spotty. He gives her a sad smile in an effort to cover up his sudden anxiety.

"Hey Korra," he rasps, his voice dry from slight dehydration.

When she doesn't reply, he licks his cracked lips and continues to speak. "I wanted… I needed to tell you something."

He starts fiddling with his bony hands, and adjusting his now oversized shirt. He rakes a hand through his unusually thin and matted hair, accidentally pulling on some strands along the way. He coughs in his hand nervously before steeling himself.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he finally tells her, looking out the window. If he lookes at her now he knows he will cry. "I should've been there for you."

Spirits, he felt like a jerk. He felt like a soldier that failed to accomplish what they were supposed to do. He was part of Team Avatar, if it still existed, and had failed to come to the Avatar's aid in time of dire need.

Korra looks at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes look dead and empty of any spark of anything she would think of as happiness or life, hiw whole ofrm slumped over and exhausted. _What is he saying sorry for?_ She wondered. He'd been with her nearly every day, talking to her, acting as if they were equals when she still depended on everybody so much. She felt as if _she_ should be apologizing to _him_ for being such a burden.

"When it boiled down to it, I just wasn't fast enough," he admits, looking solemn. "I should've gotten Mako and the others outta there faster. Maybe if I hadn't been so slow we could've done something... anything," he finishes in a whisper.

_What is he talking about?_ she wonders weakly, her mind still cloudy. _Why was he apologizing?_ she didn't get it. She felt so horrible, he looked half dead. Korra had managed to hear a private conversation between Mako and Asami about how Bolin wasn't eating. But whenever she would see Bolin he would be eating and talking to her, like usual. Having someone treat her normally like that helped her feel somewhat normal, for however short a moment.

"I know you're in pain, and I know I can't hope to understand just how much pain, but... I want you to know," he pauses, rubbing his sweaty hands on his dirty pants, "I _need_ you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what people do, that the world wants you... We want you to be okay Korra, because you deserve a happy ending," he says, his raspy voice cracking with emotion and strong conviction.

He lowers his head, and Korra hears him quietly sobbing, and watching his now thin shoulders shake violently. He wipes his face, getting rid of the tears. But when he looks up, Korra can see the tears had left their salty mark upon his surprisingly fragile skin.

"Sorry," he apologizes, sniffing. "Korra, it'll be okay. I know how you feel like it'll never get better; how you feel like you're stuck in a dark cloud, trust me _I do_. I also know you might never forgive me for not being there when you needed help from your friends, but I will always be here for you."

He reaches over and gingerly envelopes one of her hands in his own. It felt odd. Usually his hand would have completely engulfed hers, but now it could barely close around it. He tentatively rubs his thumb across the back of her hand and he continues speaking.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. You may be the avatar, Korra, but you're still just a person. No one should have to experience what you went through, especially not alone."

_But I'm not alone..._ she told herself, _I have you guys..._ Weakly, she lifts her free hand and lies it on top of Bolin's. When he looks up at her, she offers him a weak, but sincere smile. He gives her a watery smile of his own, a slight sparkle lighting up his otherwise dead eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers weakly, her throat still wounded from the poison and the past weeks. "You help me feel normal again," she tells him.

His smile grew wider, his lips trembling as he struggles not to cry. He gasps for air, forcing himself not to shed tears in front of Korra. He looks, the weak daylight reflecting the unshed tears in his eyes, giving Korra a fake replacement to the usual brightness in his eyes.

He shakes his head softly. "You are so strong Korra," he tells her in a whisper. It was all he could do not to cry. "You even help me, when I'm supposed to be helping you," he jokes weakly.

"Why can't we help each other?" she asks him softly.

Bolin loses what little control he had over his emotions and tears now freely stream down his hollow cheeks; but there is a smile on his face. It was broken, and didn't hold its usual brightness, but it was full of joy, and relief.

Korra tightens her grip upon his hand, pulling slightly.

Bolin leans down, close to her, so they were now shoulder-to-shoulder. He gently lies his head down upon her shoulder, and soon felt her head rest against his. He feels her hair against his neck and shoulder; he revels in the feeling of their hands intertwined together.

"Korra," he asked her, weakly.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

She smiles and kisses his temple. "Yeah, Bo, I forgive you..."


	5. Day 7 - Say goodbye

_Summary: as Bolin dies, he sings Korra a confession._

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ," he wheezed, smiling up at her.

" _You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_ ."

"Please, you have to save energy," Korra whispered to him, trying to heal the hole in his chest with the little water she had. Her vision was blurred by tears, but the image of Bolin's piercing emerald eyes was clear in her mind.

He'd decided to take on the Red Lotus to buy them time. Korra had only found out too late to stop him. She'd found him bleeding out, barely conscious. She cried his named, screeched it at the top of her lungs to get him to open his eyes; anything to keep him awake. He'd started singing, his breath rattled with the blood in his lungs, but Korra swore his voice was melodious.

" _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_ ," his singing was interrupted by a fit of violent coughing.

"Please," she beg, her throat closing up at the sight of more of his blood leaving his body, "shut up. Save your energy, I'll keep you safe, Bo."

" _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_," he continued on, looking at her, soaking her image in.

" _So I hung my head and cried_."

_It's not stopping, oh spirits so much blood... so much blood,_ she kept saying to herself. The water she had bent to try and heal Bol had mixed with his blood, giving her a useless blob of dirty water. Angrily she threw the water at a wooden beam. Not looking at it, she heard it shatter on impact, wood splintering everywhere behind her.

She cradled his head on her lap. There was literally nothing she could do now to save him.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ ," he paused, smiling up at her, his blood stained smile was still so bright. It made her heart swell painfully that he could still be so calm, that in his possible final moments he was singing to _her._

_"Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

He was crying too. The tears rolled down his once porcelain skin, now brown and red in a sickening mixture of old and new blood. By the time the tears splattered on the ground they were more drops of diluted blood than tears.

Korra's shirt was soaked a deep crimson red, a sharp contrast to the usual cyan she wore. The fur lining on her clothes was thick with drying blood, hardening some spots. _It's all his... how can one person bleed so much?_ she asked herself.

"So much blood," she whimpered. "So much blood..."

" _You are my sunshine, my _only _sunshine_ ," he kept singing weakly, attempting to raise his broken arm to reach for her hand. Without hesitation, her own hand shot out to meet his own. Feeling his grip tightening around her hand, Korra squeezed back.

" _You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, how much _ I love you," his voice was weakening.

Panicking, Korra's eyes darted left and right, looking for anyone that might be coming. _Where are they? Where's help, I need help, Bolin needs help... Please..._ She couldn't help the scream for help that escaped her, emptying her lungs of the little air they had contained.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away,_" he sung softly, his words a mere whisper, and Korra could see the light starting to leave his once brilliant eyes.

" _Please... don't take my... sunshine... away,_" he breathed out.

When he didn't sing the last line, Korra started sobbing brokenly. She squeezed his hand tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her racking sobs shook both of their bodies, but Bolin didn't wake, didn't move, didn't take another live prolonging breath. She slid her free hand up to caress his strangely peaceful face; this despite being covered in cuts, blood and bruises.

Korra rocked the corpse of her beloved, miserably shouting at the spirits to help her, to take her instead of him. She pleaded to whoever or whatever would listen to save him. She doubled over herself, crying out in pain and anguish, tears rolling down her cheeks to tremble along her chin, only to fall upon Bolin's upturned face. But he still did not wake.

"Please..." she silently begged, her voice hoarse from her pleading entireties and heart-wrenching grief. "I'm begging you, please..." she hiccupped. She felt like her heart had shattered into a million fragments that would never again be put back together again; at least not in the same way it had been.

She caressed Bolin's lifeless face. His lips were by now turning blue, and Korra lost all hope. Even with spirit water and the best healers, even with the Avatar State... Nothing could bring back her Bolin. With great difficulty, Korra's hand let go of Bolin's.

With her two hands she held his face, burning the image into her memory. She wouldn't forget. He looked too peaceful to have been beaten and bludgeoned to death by a gang. He didn't deserve _this._ Bolin should've lived a nice long life, with a family and friends... not an undignified lonely death at the hands of murderers.

Cradling his handsome face, Korra bent down further, and still sobbing, she planted a kiss upon his lifeless lips. She broke down even further, losing whatever concept of space and time she still possessed. Her whole world had crumbled with Bolin's last breath.

She snaked her arms around his body and laid her forehead against his. She could still smell his musk, through all the blood, sweat and soot. It broke the last fragments of her heart. Her tears mixed with his drying blood, imitating the shade of red he would blush when she'd kiss him. The bloody tears rolled down his motionless face, in an excruciatingly painful reflection of her own.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away,_" she finished the song with a sob.


End file.
